Monster High Tales
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: Fairytales, Myths and a few Disney tales retold with the monster high cast. If you don't like reading stories that are being retold, don't read.
1. The boy who Howled Wolf

-I thought I would try retelling different stories with the monster high cast; they'll either be fairytales, myths and maybe a few Disney tales, if you don't like stories being retold then please don't read-

-First up is the boy who cried wolf starring Heath, enjoy and I don't own anything-

The boy who howled wolf

There once was a young teen named Heath.

His job was to watch the flock of sheep and keep an eye out for Romulus the Werewolf, but sitting there just watching the sheep all day and night was boring, so to amuse himself he shouted 'Werewolf, Werewolf' at the top of his voice.

Villagers came running but they didn't see the Werewolf and Heath laughed at their disgusted faces.

A little while later he tried it again.

'Werewolf, Werewolf' he shouted, and again the villagers came running when they saw that there was no Werewolf they were even more pissed off then before and again Heath laughed at their faces even more amused than before.

'He only does it for the attention' Abbey grumbled as she and the other villagers turned to leave.

Later that night Heath actually did see the Werewolf.

'It's the Werewolf really it is' he yelled but no one came to his aid, frightened he yelled some more, eventually Romulus got bored with chasing sheep and turned his sights on the boy instead.

The villagers wondered why Heath had kept yelling and screaming so they decided to investigate, when they reached the paddock all they found of the sheep were a few bones and of the boy there was no trace.

-Poor Heath :), Review, oh and I'm not sure how often this will be updated. : 3-


	2. The 12 dancing Ghouls

-12 Dancing Princesses this time with Garrott and Catrine, I really like Rochelle and Garrott but I just couldn't resist doing these two, same deal I don't own anything-

The 12 dancing ghouls

There once was a king who had twelve ghoulishly beautiful daughters. They slept in a large room with 12 queen sized beds and each time they went to bed at night; the doors were shut and locked up tight.

However, every morning their shoes were worn down to the souls as if they had been out dancing all night, nobody could understand how it was possible.

So the king made it known all throughout land that if any man could discover the secret of where his daughters go at night, could have the one he fancies best as his wife.

But whoever tried and did not succeed, after three days and nights, would be put to death.

The first to try was a nobleman, Valentine, who had been quite taken with the Princess, Draculaura.

He was taken to a chamber opposite the Princesses and there he was to sit and watch where they went to dance, in order that nothing could happen without him hearing it, the door of his chamber was left open.

But he soon fell asleep and when he awoke he found the ghoul's shoes were full of holes.

The same thing happened the second and third night and so the king ordered his head to be cut off.

After him came the arrogant Prince Manny; but the same thing happened to him, he failed to stay awake and was beheaded like Valentine.

Now as it happened there was a young and handsome thief by the name of Garrott, passing through the land, and as he was travelling through the woods, he met a young lady, who asked him where he was going.

'I thought I might try my hand at finding out where the Princesses dance' he said grinning 'I always did like a challenge'

'Well' said Spectra, 'then it's quite simple really, do not drink any of the wine that one of the Princesses will bring to you and as soon as she leaves just pretend to be fast asleep'.

She then gave him a cloak.

'As soon as you put this on you will become invisible, that way you will be able to follow the Princesses'

Garrott thanked Spectra and headed towards the palace to undertake the task. The king took him in and introduces him to his wayward daughters...

'Princess Cleo'

The golden headed Princess didn't even bother to look up from doing her nails.

'Princess Toralei'

Toralei stuck up her nose at him.

'Princess Draculaura'

Draculaura looked him over giggling all the while.

'Princess Operetta'

Operetta winked and blew him a kiss.

'Princesses Meowlody and Purrsephone'

The twins giggled and curtsied in sync with each other, completely perplexing Garrott.

'Princess Abbey'

Abbey just gave him a frosty glare.

'Princess Rochelle'

Rochelle smiled 'Bonjour Monsieur'

'Princesses Lagoona, Frankie and Scarah'

All three curtsied politely.

'And finally Princess Catrine'

When Garrott laid eyes on the last and youngest Princess his heart stopped, she was the most beautiful out of them all, he sent a wink her way and he was rewarded when a pretty blush spread across her cheeks.

He was then led to his chamber for the next three days and nights. Just as he was going to lie down, the eldest princess, Cleo, brought him a cup of wine; but Garrott remembered Spectra's warning and threw it all away in secret. He then laid himself down on his bed and pretended to sleep.

When the Princesses saw this they giggled to themselves.

'He's just as stupid as the last monster who tried this' sneered Toralei.

They then opened their wardrobes, and pulled out their most glamorous dresses and dressed themselves in front of the mirrors.

But the youngest had an uneasy feeling.

'I don't know why but I feel as if something unlucky will befall us'

Toralei rolled her eyes 'don't be such a fraidy cat don't you remember, the other two failed and so will this one'

Catrine didn't look satisfied but stayed quiet, Cleo then walked up to her bed and clapped three times, the bed sunk and a trap door opened to reveal a hidden staircase.

Garrott, who was watching all this by the door, quickly put on the cloak and followed them. As they walked down the stairs they passed by trees made of silver, gold and diamond. Garrott took a small branch from each.

They went on until they came to a great lake; at the side of the lake there were twelve small boats with twelve handsome Princes in them, who seemed to be waiting there for the Princesses.

One Princess went into each boat, and Garrott stepped into the same boat as Catrine.

As they were rowing over the lake, Prince Thad noticed that they were going slower than usual and was growing quite tired.

'It must be the heat' said Catrine 'it is quite warm'

Once they were on the other side they went into a castle and each Prince danced with his Princess; Prince Romulus to Princess Cleo, Prince Rocco with Princess Toralei, Prince Bram to Princess Meowlody.

Prince Deuce spun Princess Purrsephone around the floor; Prince Invisi Billy had Princess Rochelle in his arms, Prince Heath was trying not to burn Princess Abbey, Prince Gil and Princess Lagoona were practically gliding around the floor, Prince Clawd with Draculaura, Prince Hoodude to Princess Scarah, Prince Jackson danced with Princess Frankie and Prince Holt with Princess Operetta.

Garrott thought he'd have a bit of fun so he moved chairs around and drank the princess's wine.

They danced until they wore their shoes out, then it was time to leave. The Princes rowed them back to shore (as much as Garrott would of liked to be in the same boat as Catrine, he hopped into a different one so as not to raise suspicion).

When they reached the staircase Garrott ran on ahead to his room and pretended to be asleep once again. The Princesses eventually got back to their room and checked on the thief.

'See told you everything would be fine' sniffed Toralei.

They all put away their dresses and went to bed.

This went on for the second and third nights, but on the third night he took a golden goblet as a souvenir.

The time had come to reveal the Princesses secret; and he was brought before the king.

'Where do my twelve daughters dance at night?' he asked.

Garrott sent a smirk towards the Princesses before answering 'your majesty they go through a trapdoor concealed under your eldest daughters bed, they then go through a forest of silver, gold and diamond'

He threw down the branches he had taken.

'They are then escorted across a lake by 12 Princes to a castle where they dance the night away'

Garrott then took out the goblet.

The old king turned to his daughters 'is this true?' he asked dangerously.

They stood there for a moment until Toralei shoved Cleo forward; Cleo sent her a glare before clearing her throat and reluctantly confessing everything.

So Garrott chose Princess Catrine and they were married that very day.

-Review-


	3. Little Dead Riding Hood

-Next up little red riding hood...-

Holt- With Holt Hyde!

-Yes but Frankie's the star, I apologize if my story is too similar to my other story, little red riding Hinata, and thanx's to my first reviewer wolf forever (anonymous)-

Frankie- You're ripping off your own stories?

-Hey I couldn't help it okay-

-I don't own Monster high or little red riding hood-

Little Dead Riding Hood

Once upon a time there was a pretty patchwork ghoul by the name of Frankie. She was packing a basket of food to take to her grandmother, Robecca.

'Stay on the path and don't talk to strangers' her father said sternly.

'Yes, father' she said, grabbing her basket of goodies she headed out the door.

As she was walking along the forest path a large grey werewolf jumped in front of her and blocked her way.

'Where are you off to on this fine day young miss?' he asked in his most suave voice.

'I'm off to visit my granny' Frankie said happily 'Oh look blackberries'

As Frankie wandered of the path to pick them, Romulus grinned toothily and thought that Frankie and her granny would make tasty morsels.

**With Romulus**

Romulus turned and quickly dashed away towards her grandmother's house.

Easily picking the lock he broke in and quickly located Robecca, he crept up behind her and pounced, but as he sunk his teeth into her arm there was a sickening crack and Romulus howled in pain.

'The bloody woman's made of metal' he thought bitterly as he held his paw up to his mouth where one of his fangs had been taken out.

'Serves you right' said Robecca attempting to get up.

Thinking fast Romulus grabbed her, tied her up, gagged her and threw her in the closet.

'I'll deal with her later' he muttered as he threw on her nightgown and bonnet.

Just as he got into the bed and soft knocking at the door alerted him to Frankie's arrival.

'Come in' he called, doing his best to imitate Robecca's voice.

Frankie entered and headed straight towards the bed.

'Hi granny, my, what big eyes you have' she said innocently.

'All the better to see you with, my dear' Romulus replied smoothly.

'Why granny, what big ears you have' Frankie said edging ever so closer to the bed.

'All the better to hear you with my dear' he said.

'Why what big teeth you have' she gasped.

'All the better to eat you with my dear' Romulus declared baring his good fangs at her. He leapt from the bed and moved to attack her when suddenly, a figure crashed through the window.

It was the brash huntsman, Holt Hyde.

'Alright Holt Hyde in the house' he yelled, looking around he spotted Romulus.

'I finally found you'

Holt reached behind him to pull out a long silver machete; Romulus took one look at it and bolted out the door. Holt sent a wink towards Frankie before taking off after him.

Frankie stood there bewildered until she heard a thumping coming from inside the closet; as soon as she opened it Robecca came tumbling out.

'Where did the wolf go?' she asked as soon as her gag was removed.

'Holt is chasing him granny'

'Oh good, come then, let's eat'

So Frankie and Robecca had a fine feast while Holt spent the rest of the day chasing down Romulus and practically neutering him.

-Okay so it's a lot like little red riding Hinata, but I like it-

Valentine- Yeah, only you

-Bite me bloodsucker-

Valentine- How hard?

-...That's just creepy-

*Runs off*

Valentine- Review I suppose


	4. Purrsephone

-Now for one of my favourite myths, Persephone, with one of my favourite pairings, Purrsephone and Deuce! Thanx too Olivia-Ivy for the reviews-

Cleo- Excuse me, but Deuce is my manster

-Too bad, I like the Deucephone pairing better-

Cleo- Why you-

-Anyway, same deal I don't own nothing, if I did those Monster high webisodes would be put to DVD, cause I'm pretty sure they're not (yet)-

Cleo- Hey! I'm not finished with you!

Purrsephone

In a time when gods and goddesses ruled, Valentine, the head god and Cleo, the nature goddess, had a beautiful daughter, Purrsephone, the goddess of spring.

Now as it happened, Deuce was quite taken with Purrsephone and immediately asked Valentine for her hand in marriage.

He quickly declined for he feared Cleo's monstrous temper. Deuce wasn't deterred, he waited till nightfall and whisked Purrsephone away to the underworld and made her his Queen.

When Cleo found out that her daughter had left, she was distraught, so she stopped looking after the flora and fauna and wandered the world looking for her. People and animals began to starve.

Cleo insisted that Purrsephone was to return to her, so under pressure from Cleo, Valentine went to talk to Deuce, he begged that Purrsephone come home and return to Cleo. (Before everyone on earth starved to death)

When Deuce protested, Valentine decided to exercise some of his power; he declared that their marriage would be void as long as she ate nothing from the Underworld's garden.

Deuce was upset to see Purrsephone go, but then he had an idea, grabbing the most beautifully delicious looking pomegranate from the garden, he asked her to dine with him before she goes. Purrsephone ate the pomegranate and that act consummated her marriage to Deuce.

So Deuce and Valentine struck up a deal, each spring she will return to her mother and each fall she will leave and return to Deuce, while her mother mourns and winter comes.

But for Purrsephone there is no remorse, she loves her time in the underworld with her husband guiding those who have lost their way to the afterlife.

-That turned out better than I expected, I can so see Valentine being pushed around by Cleo XP!-

Valentine- I would not let a women push me around

-Really, how about I get your mother on the phone-

Valentine- NO! I'll do anything you want just don't call her

-*Grins evilly* Review Peoples-


	5. Rumplestiltskin

-Rumpelstiltskin now, same disclaimer-

Lagoona- Whose Rumpelstiltskin?

-If I told you it would defeat the purpose of the story

Lagoona- Good Point

Rumpelstiltskin (I couldn't think of a different name)

There once was a poor miller who had a very beautiful daughter.

Now Heath had to go and speak with King Valentine, and Heath was the type of monster who speaks first, thinks second, in order to make himself appear important he told Valentine that his daughter, Lagoona, could spin straw into gold.

The King was a greedy monster and this news pleased him, he ordered Heath to bring her to the palace tomorrow to put her to the test.

So the next day Lagoona was brought to the palace, Valentine took her to a room which was filled with straw, he gave her a spinning wheel and a stool.

'Get to work' he demanded 'and if by tomorrow you have not spun straw into gold, you will die'

Valentine left and locked the door. Lagoona sat on the stool and looked around sadly, she didn't know what to do, soon she grew frightened and she began to weep.

'What troubles you young ghoul'

Lagoona's head flew up; there in the room was the strangest monster she'd ever seen. (If I gave a description then you'd know who it was XP)

'I have to spin straw into gold, but I don't know how' she said.

'What will you give me if I do it for you?' he bargained.

Lagoona looked on her person 'My necklace' she said taking off the golden seahorse.

He took the necklace, seated himself in front of the wheel and got to work, he went on and on till all the straw was gone and in its place was gold.

As soon as the sun rose the King entered the room, when he saw the gold he was delighted, but he wasn't satisfied.

He had Lagoona taken to another room, which was much larger, he than commanded her to spin all the straw in one night if she valued her life.

Again Lagoona did not know what to do and she started cry. Suddenly he appeared again.

'What will you give me if I spin this straw into gold again' he asked.

'My bracelet' she said taking it off.

So he took the bracelet and got to work, by morning the room was filled with gold.

Valentine was overjoyed but he was still not satisfied, he took her to an even larger room filled with straw.

'You must spin this too, if you succeed you shall marry my son' Valentine declared.

When she was alone once more, he appeared for a third time.

'What will you give me if I spin this straw into gold also?'

'I have nothing left to give you' she said sadly.

'The give me your first born child when you become Queen'

Lagoona thought for a moment 'who knows if that will ever happen' and so she agreed to his terms.

He soon spun all the straw into gold once more.

When the King came around the next morning, and found all the gold, he took her to his son, Gil, and they married that very day.

Soon Lagoona fell pregnant and a year later she brought a beautiful daughter into the world, she had completely forgotten the promise she had made.

Suddenly he appeared in the room 'give me the child you promised me' he said.

The Princess was mortified, and she offered him riches in hopes he would leave her child be, but he refused.

'I'll give you three days' he said suddenly 'if you can find out my name by then, you may keep your daughter'

So Lagoona thought the whole night of all the names she had ever heard, she even sent, Spectra the messenger, to inquire far and wide for any other names there might be.

When he came back the next day, Lagoona began her list.

'Holt, Heath, Romulus, Thad'

She said every name she had, one after the other, but to all of them he said 'no that is not my name'.

On the second day she and Spectra found some of the most uncommon and unusual names to try.

'Perhaps your name is Hoodude, Slow Mo or Deuce' but again he answered with 'no that is not my name'

On the third day Spectra came racing into the palace.

'I haven't been able to find any new names, but I did find a small cottage high in the mountain range, in front of the cottage there was a strange beast dancing around a fire, he shouted

Today I bake, tomorrow brew,

For tomorrow I shall have the Princess's daughter

I am glad that no one knew

That Manny Taur was my name.'

Lagoona was thrilled when she heard the name, soon afterwards he appeared.

At first she said 'Is your name Garrott?'

'No'

'Is your name Invisi Billy?'

'No'

'Is it Manny Taur?'

'A spirit, a spirit told you!' Manny snorted furiously, in his anger he stomped his feet, but one foot got stuck in the ground in his attempt to pull it out he tore himself in two.

-I like it-

Manny- I didn't

-Serves you right, this payback for all the times you wail on Jackson-

Jackson- Review!

Manny- You put her up to it didn't you normie


	6. The 3 Monsters

-Welcome to another story this one is the tale of the three brothers from Harry Potter with Bram, Invisi Billy and Jackson, I don't own monster high or harry potter for that matter. Let's pretend that they have magic and wands, I'm pretty sure that means the same thing though...-

-Could someone tell me what the heck a song fic exactly is?-

-Thank you to my reviewers, Monsterhighcleo (anonymous) and starbeam79-

The tale of the 3 monsters

There once were three brothers who were travelling through Transylvania, they eventually came across a river that was too dangerous to swim across.

The eldest simply waved his wand and a bridge appeared allowing them save passage over the water. When they were halfway across they suddenly found there path blocked by a cloaked figure.

The figure identified himself as Death. He was angry that he was cheated out of 3 new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river.

He pretends to congratulate them for being clever enough to evade him and offered each of the brother's prizes of their choosing.

The oldest brother, Bram, who was a power hungry man asked for wand more powerful than any other in existence, one that must always win duels. So Death crossed to a nearby elder tree, fashioned a wand from one of the branches and gave it to him.

The second brother, Invisi Billy, was an arrogant man so he decided to humiliate Death further, so he asked for the power to recall people from the dead. Death picked up a stone from the river bank and gave this to him saying it now has the power to recall the dead.

Finally Death turned to the youngest brother, Jackson, now Jackson was a compassionate and wise man (unlike his brothers) and he did not trust Death so he asked for something that would allow him to leave this place without being followed by Death. Death then, most unwillingly, handed over his own cloak of invisibility.

So Death stood aside and let the brothers pass, in due course the brothers separated for his own destination. Bram travelled to a small village to locate Valentine, a man he had once fought with.

Naturally with the elder wand in his hand he won the duel leaving Valentine dead on the floor. He then proceeded to an inn where, after a few drinks, he started to boast loudly about how powerful he was thanks to his new wand.

That very night a thief crept into Bram's room, stole the wand and slit his throat for good measure. And so Death claimed Bram as his own.

Meanwhile, Billy had gone straight to his home. Here he took out he stone and turned it in his hand and then, to his amazement and utter delight, the figure of Spectra, the girl he once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared before him.

But she was silent and cold, although she had returned to the land of the living she did not belong there and she suffered. Finally Billy, driven insane with longing, killed himself to join her in the afterlife. And so Death claimed Invisi Billy as his own.

Now Death searched high and low for Jackson for many years but he was never able to locate him. It was only when he had reached a great age that Jackson removed his invisibility cloak and gave it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly.

-I love this story beautiful and creepy at the same time, Review!-

Manny- Your favouring the normie again

-Yes, wait you're not in this story or the next one, get lost!-


	7. Rapunzel

-Now for Rapunzel, with Clawdeen, this was requested by starbeam79, enjoy-

Rapunzel

Once upon a time there was a werewolf ghoul by the name of Clawdeen.

When she was 12 she snatched up by Toralei, the evil werecat. She was shut in a tall tower which resided in a thick dense forest; the tower had no doors and no stairs, but at the top there was a little window.

When Toralei wanted to enter the tower, she would yell;

'Clawdeen, Clawdeen let down your hair'

Clawdeen had long shiny brown hair which she had braided. Whenever she heard Toralei yell out, she would tie her hair to a hook on her window sill and throw it over the side so that she could climb up it.

A few days after Clawdeen turned 19, Romulus the handsome werewolf Prince was riding through the forest and he came upon the tower, thinking nothing of it he turned to leave but then he heard a song he was so captivated that he stayed and listened.

It was of course Clawdeen who passed the time singing. When Romulus saw her he was quickly enchanted by her beauty, he wanted to climb up there and see her, he looked for a door but found none, severely disappointed he rode for home.

But Romulus came back again the next day because he was so touched by her singing.

One day as he was hiding behind a tree, he saw a werecat come to the tower, listening in he heard her she cry;

'Clawdeen, Clawdeen let down your hair'

Then a braid of hair would fall from the window and Toralei would climb up. Romulus thought that he would try that to, so came back the next day and he waited till dusk and yelled;

'Clawdeen, Clawdeen let down your hair'

So she let down her braid and Romulus climbed up to her, when Clawdeen didn't see Toralei she panicked and lashed out, giving Romulus a dam good left hook, Romulus quickly told her that he meant no harm and that the first time he saw her and heard her voice he loved her and wanted to know if he could visit her every day. Clawdeen then lost her fear and looked he over agreeing, she told only to come at night for Toralei comes during the day.

So Romulus visited her every day, months past and Toralei had no idea of these little rendezvous' until Clawdeen asked her a strange question:

'Toralei, why is it my clothes are so tight that they longer fit'

Toralei quickly realizing what she was talking about grabbed a pair of scissors.

'You wicked child' she cried 'I thought I had separated you from the outside world and yet you are with child'

In her anger she cut off Clawdeen's long beautiful tresses, and then she sent poor Clawdeen into a desert where she was to live in misery.

On the same day Clawdeen was cast out, Toralei tied the hair to the hook and waited for Romulus to come. He soon arrived and called for Clawdeen to let down her hair.

He climbed up and to his horror there was Toralei and not Clawdeen.

'Not who you were expecting were you' she sneered.

Toralei unsheathed her claws and scratched at his eyes, blinded he stumbled and fell backwards out the window, but before he fell he had somehow managed to grab Clawdeen's braid taking it down with him, leaving Toralei trapped.

Romulus wandered helplessly for many years, eventually he wandered into a desert, where Clawdeen and her twins resided and it was there he heard the most beautiful voice, following the sound he came to the clearing where Clawdeen was, upon seeing him she threw herself upon him and wept, her tears landed in his eyes thus healing them.

-Turned out okay, review :3-


	8. The Werecat And The Werewolf

-The fox and the cat fable now, thank you to my reviewers your ghoul (Anonymous), Silver Moon Huntress and jess (anonymous), I'm a bit stuck with Cinderella, it's the cast I don't know who to put Frankie with, but never fear I will complete it!-

Valentine- When, in a year

-I hate you...You know you and Valentine from the city of bones are quite alike... your both evil, that movie was awesome by the way, Magnus Bane was HOT! *cough* ignore my fangirliness, enjoy the story-

Valentine- She does not own a thing

The werecat and the werewolf

Out in the forest a werecat and a werewolf were exchanging their views on how they stay safe from those who want to take their lives.

'I have a thousand tricks up my sleeves to show my enemies before they can do me harm' boasted Clawd.

'You are quite fortunate' said Toralei 'I only have one way of avoiding my foes, if that fails I'm a goner'

'I'm terribly sorry, let me show you a few of mine' offered Clawd.

Before he could, a pack of ravenous vampires suddenly burst into the clearing, Toralei, resulting to her single trick, shot up a tree to the safety of the highest branches.

Clawd, unable to make up his mind to what trick he should use, was torn to pieces before he could put one of them into action.

MORAL: He who considers himself more clever than his neighbour, usually fares badly when put to the test.

-I like this fable; I'm working on three stories at once so Cinderella should be out soon, review-


	9. Stitcherella

-Yay I finally got Cinderella up, this was requested by jess (anonymous) and thanks for your awesome reviews-

Frankie- She doesn't own anything

Stitcherella

Once upon a time there was a young girl who lived with her evil step mother and 2 step sisters.

They treated her as a slave, they made her clean the house and serve them food like a common maid.

One Day as Frankie was cleaning the floors, someone knocked on the door, and upon opening she saw the royal messenger.

'Good evening, I have an invitation here inviting all eligible maidens to a royal ball tonight so that Prince Holt may choose a bride'

Gil handed over the envelope and left.

Frankie looked at the envelope and quickly went to give it to her step mother.

Cleo and Toralei were practically squealing in excitement when they heard the news.

'Does this mean I can go too?' asked Frankie hopefully.

Cleo and Toralei looked at each other and laughed.

'Now now girls, Frankie can go, if she gets all her work done in time' said Nefera with a cruel smile.

The sisters grinned and they quickly put Frankie to work in shining their shoes, cleaning their dresses and combing their hair.

Frankie was worked to the bone and she had precious time to work on her dress.

In the end she was left behind while her family went to the palace, Frankie sat down on the steps and wept sadly.

'Oh don't cry poor child'

Frankie's head shot up so fast that it could of flown off.

'Whose there?'

'It's us your fairy guardians' two voices said in unison.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and two almost identical werecat's with iridescent wings appeared before her.

'Where here to get you to the ball' said Purrsephone.

'But the carriage already left' Frankie said sadly.

'Not a problem' said Meowlody 'what we need is a pumpkin...'

'And four mice' finished Purrsephone.

Frankie quickly ran off to collect the items they needed and hurried back.

With a wave of their wands the pumpkin turned into a beautiful carriage and the three mice turned into two horses and one coach man.

'Wait a minute I'm missing a mouse' Purrsephone looked around and stopped when she saw something dangling out of her sister's mouth.

Purrsephone narrowed her eyes 'Meowlody...'

Meowlody looked up guilty 'sorry...'

Frankie giggled as she spat the mouse back out and was changed into the other coachman.

'Now for your dress'

With another wave of their wands Frankie's rags were changed into shimmering ball gown and a pair of beautiful glass slippers adorned her feet.

'Purrfect, right, now off you go and remember... be back before midnight that's when the spell ends'

'Okay and thank you so much'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prince Holt was getting extremely bored being introduced to maiden after maiden so he decided to slip out while he had the chance, but just as he stood up his eyes landed on the late arrival that had just entered the hall.

His jaw dropped, he was so stunned by her beauty that he almost fell back into his seat, snapping his mouth shut he quickly made his way over to her.

Coming to stop in front her, he took her hand and kissed it while looking straight into her mismatched eyes.

'May I have this dance?'

Frankie's face turned bright pink, not trusting herself to speak she nodded.

Holt grinned and led her to the middle of the dance floor; they stayed in each other's arms the entire night, since Holt refused to dance with anyone else but Frankie.

Frankie was so caught up in dancing that she did not keep track of the time, only when the clock started to strike twelve that she remembered her fairy guardians warning.

'I must go I'm sorry'

So Frankie pulled away from Holt and fled out the door.

'Please wait!'

Holt ran after her but it was too late she was gone, as he turned to walk back up the palace steps he noticed something laying on the very bottom step, racing over to it he saw a glass slipper.

Frankie was halfway home when the spell broke so she had to walk the rest of the way.

The next day Prince Holt made an announcement, any maiden whose foot fits this glass slipper I will take her as my bride.

When Nefera heard this she immediately put Frankie to work making sure the house was spotless for a royal visit.

Finally the Prince, his guard Clawd, and his servant, Heath, arrived at their home; Nefera welcomed them in eagerly and introduced them to her two daughters.

The first to try on the slipper was Cleo, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get her foot to fit in.

Toralei took her place but it was the same thing she just couldn't get it on.

'Is there no other maidens here?' asked Heath.

Before Nefera could deny it Frankie came into view.

'May I try?' she asked innocently.

Holt looked at the girl who entered the room, taking in her mismatched eyes, he immediately gestured for her to take a seat, Frankie sat down and gracefully slipped on the slipper, it fit perfectly.

Prince Holt and Frankie were married that very day.

-Yay I finished it, I'm still working on beauty and the beast and the Trojan War so expect them out soon, REVIEW!-


	10. Celtic Mercat

-I thought that it was time to put Toralei as the main character, this is the Celtic mermaid tale, I'm still working on beauty and the beast so here's a filler-

Toralei- It's about time I get some recognition, she does not own the tale or monster high

Celtic Mercat

A young handsome gargoyle was walking along the beach one day, when he stumbled across a Mercat; she was sitting on the rocks fixing her hair.

The tide had gone out but there was a large pool of water by the rocks that she was using as a mirror. Rocco watched her for a moment then approached her; Toralei looked up at the sound of his footsteps and quickly and slipped of the rock and into the pool of water.

Rocco tried to talk to her but she was terrified and tried to avoid him. Rocco spoke in a soft voice so he wouldn't scare her and at last she spoke.

'Please leave' she begged.

'I cannot, it is not every day I meet a Mercat' he replied.

'Please, tell me how you came to be on these rocks'

Toralei told him that she, her husband and her two children had been out swimming; her husband had grown tired and went to rest in a small cave. With her children were playing in the waves, Toralei had sat herself upon the rocks and began dressing her hair, she hadn't realized that there was any danger until Rocco had spoken to her.

'My husband is very cruel, when he wakes he will be hungry, if there is no food he may eat the children, please will you carry me to the sea? I will offer you a wish in return' she asked hopefully.

'I will not wish for riches of gold' he said 'but for the power to help others. I would like to be able to break spells and cure disease'

Toralei quickly agreed so Rocco scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the sea. Once in the water she gave him her comb, and told him to come back here tomorrow evening and use it to comb the water and she would come immediately.

Throwing him a goodbye kiss she dove under and disappeared.

The next day Rocco took the comb and did as she said, Toralei came and started to instruct him in the magical arts necessary to do as he had wished. He did many good things with his newfound knowledge and his family prospered. He passed the secrets and the comb down to his own children.

-Yay, review!-


	11. Monsters in Council

-Yay another fable, the mice in council, yep another filler chapter-

Jackson- She does not own a thing

Monsters in council

Once upon a time a group of monsters called a meeting to discuss the best means of ridding themselves of the three bully werecat's, Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone.

Various plans were discussed and rejected until young Howleen stepped forward.

'Why not put a bell on them so we'll warned of their movements and then we will be able to get out of there'

The suggestion was received joyfully by all until Jackson stood up.

'It is a good idea and would prove to be quite successful if carried out, but I would like to know, who will bell the werecat's?'

Jackson's statement was met with silence and downcast faces.

MORAL: It is easier to make a suggestion than to carry it out.

-Review-


	12. Beauty and the Beast

-I'm so sorry it took so long; I got swept up into the Percy Jackson craze, Tyson's a real cutie, any way here is beauty and the beast, Thank you to my new reviewers Winter Fairy (anonymous) and Saints amoung Angels, and of course Thanx to my old reviewers-

-As usual I don't own anything-

-This one was requested by Winter Fairy (anonymous)-

Beauty and the beast 1

There once was a rich merchant, Victor, he had three daughters; Nefera, Cleo and Frankie. His daughters were extremely beautiful, especially the youngest, Frankie. When she was young everybody admired her, and called her 'The little Beauty' as she grew up, she still went by the name of Beauty, and this made her sisters very jealous.

Frankie was far kinder and better than her sisters, the two eldest had a great deal of pride, they went to lavish parties and concerts and they always laughed at Frankie because she spent the majority of her time reading.

It was known far and wide of their great fortune and the girls were courted frequently, Nefera and Cleo rudely turned away anyone who wasn't a duke or an earl but Frankie thanked those who courted her and politely told them that she was too young to marry and would like to stay with her father for a few more years.

But all at once Victor lost his fortune, all except a small country house a great distance from town, in tears he told his daughters.

His two eldest were disgusted and refused to leave town saying that they have plenty of suitors who would be glad to have them, but they were mistaken as their lovers turned their nose up at their pride and poverty.

Frankie on the other hand still had many suitors who still wished to marry her, poor or not, but she turned them down saying she could not leave her father in his misfortunes.

When they arrived at the country house Victor immediately put himself to work and Frankie got up at four each morning to do all the daily chores and after she finished she would read or sing.

Her sisters however got up at ten and sat around all day not knowing what to do with themselves. They would often sneer at Frankie for settling into their new life so easily.

About a year after this retirement, Victor finally achieved some work down at the docks, this turned the heads of his two eldest who begged him to bring them back pretty dresses and hair accessories, Victor turned to his youngest.

'What will you have Frankie?' he asked.

Frankie thought for a moment 'I would just like a rose, for none grow around here'

So Victor saddled up his horse and rode for the docks but when he got there the boss had already turned over the work to someone else, disheartened and unable to give his daughters what they wanted he turned to travel home.

On his way home he became lost in dark forest, but he kept pushing forwards eventually he saw a light, going towards it; he came to an old gothic styled castle.

As his eyes roamed over the castle and its grounds, he spotted a rose bush remembering his youngest daughter's request he picked one, but no sooner had he done an ear-splitting roar ripped through the air. Victor spun around and came face to face with a hideous beast.

'How dare you steal from me' he roared.

Victor trembled 'I –I'm so sorry it's just that my daughter wished for a rose and-'

'So you have a daughter do you, send her to me' the beast snarled.

Victor was mortified 'no I won't'

'You will or I'll kill you, you have three months either you come back or your daughter does'

Victor said that only he would return not his daughter, he got back on his horse he rode for home, upon returning he told his daughters with a heavy heart of what had transpired.

'I will go to the beast' Frankie declared bravely.

'No my daughter I will be the one to return' said her father.

That night Frankie left her father a note explaining where she had gone, she fetched their horse and rode off into the night, although she didn't know where the castle was, her horse did, it led her straight there.

Upon entering the castle she came face to face with the beast, Frankie backed up horrified, he had long matted dark purple fur all over his body, a pair of large moose antlers, large fangs and two glowing orange eyes.

'Welcome Frankie I will show you to your room'

He turned and started making his way upstairs; Frankie snapping out of her theory of him eating her, quickly followed him.

'This is your home now, feel free to explore to your heart's content, dinner will be in an hour'

Saying that he left Frankie to her thoughts.

At dinner they ate in silence until the beast spoke up;

'Frankie will you marry me?'

Frankie froze she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Eventually she answered.

'No beast'

Said beast sighed in defeat and let out a growl that echoed throughout the empty castle. Then the beast got up and left the table.

Frankie, after getting over her fright, suddenly felt very guilty.

This arrangement went on for three months, Frankie would only see the beast at supper and each time he would ask her to marry him, but each time she declined.

One night he asked why.

'Because I do not love you, but I would gladly be your friend' she said.

The beast thought about this for a moment and agreed.

'I love you with all my heart; promise me that you will never leave me'

Frankie blushed at these words and suddenly remembered her father.

'I would love to promise this but I have a great desire to see my father again'

The beast thought about this 'I will let you see him for a week no later' he gave Frankie a ring 'put this on when you wish to return'

In her joy she ran and hugged him thanking him profusely.

When she woke the next morning she found herself in her own bed at her father's dressed like royalty, with the ring around her neck. Getting up she ran down stairs, her father was overjoyed to see her and quickly sent word to her sisters who had married but were unhappy. Nefera had married a gentleman, Valentine, he was extremely handsome but he only cared about himself and neglected his wife.

Cleo had married a man of wit, Bram, but he only made use of it to plague and torment everybody, and his wife most of all.

When they saw how happy Frankie was they grew even more jealous than before, so they came up with a plan to keep her detained for more than a week, they thought if they did this the beast would be so enraged that he would devour Frankie.

So for the next week Nefera and Cleo pampered their little sister and when it was time for her to leave they wept and begged for her to stay a week longer, she agreed.

Two days later Frankie couldn't help but think of the beast, the pain she could be causing him, that night she dreamt that she saw him in the castle garden lying on the grass in pain, in a dying voice he asked her why she did not come back.

Frankie started awake and burst into tears, how could she have done this to him, he did nothing but act kindly to her, love her, most of all she realised that she loved him. Jumping from her bed she grabbed her ring, putting it on she was immediately transported back to the castle.

She ran to the gardens and straight towards the beast, she threw herself upon him and wept.

'I thought that you had forgotten your promise' he said in a raspy voice.

'I'm so sorry' she wept 'please don't die, I love you, I would be honoured to be your wife'

As soon as she uttered those words the whole castle seemed to sparkle with light, and then the beast started to glow golden when the light dispersed in his place was a handsome Prince.

Frankie looked at him confused wondering where her beast was.

'Frankie it is me' the Prince said holding his hand out to her.

Frankie's eyes widened 'it is you' she whispered and ran straight into his arms; Frankie and Prince Andy were married that very day while her sisters watched in envy.

-Yay done the next version of beauty and the beast with Howleen and Dougie, will be out soon... if I don't get distracted again, review-


End file.
